Sinister Comings
by The Bud
Summary: A follow up chapter to an ealier story. More to come.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this and even though I wish I did, I don't.  
  
I was re-reading some of my old stories and realized never finished "Three Years to   
  
Think." So I thought I'd work on it a little and maybe it'd work this time. As you know from the disclaimer in the prequel to "Three Years." "The Fine Line Between a Memory and Hell." This story idea was not originally mine, however I have taken it in and added to it, moulded it to fit together and shaped it unto something else than that which it was. I wanted to thank the person who started this and left it to be completed, wherever you are.  
I am found forever in your debt.  
  
Sinister Comings.  
"You want to get back at that mutie bitch that locked you up, don't you." The booming voice of Bastion rang through the half way house walls.  
"With every hair in my body." A lanky, dirty man with a dangerous obsession replied.  
"I figger she owes me a good squeal. Then there's that giant she done hitched up to."  
"Ah, Yes." Bastion brought back. " I had nearly killed him once. He and his are harder to exterminate than cockroaches."  
  
"What's in this fer you?" The filthy man demanded.   
  
"The satisfaction of ruining a man that destroyed my life." Bastion sneered  
  
"A quite rather sinister fellow of great acquaintance. I only ask you kill that   
  
red-haired witch."  
"I plan me on doin' that an a whole lot more to that flaming hole." Was spoken with a rancid breath. "Don't think she ever learned my name. Gonna make sure she screams it next time I catch that snatch by the hair."  
"Whatever you wish. She is yours, however, leave her husband to me." Bastion said.  
"How am I gonna get past all that power I seen she got on T.V?" Said the stinking drunk.  
  
"You needn't worry of that." Bastion confided. " She will do anything to protect   
  
her husband, however should this fall through, I am not without my resources."  
"Ah like the way you think, Bastion. Never thought movin up here cause me so much trouble." Was cut through the bodily stench emanating from the sick man.  
  
At the Summers' New Home   
  
"Scott! Scott!" Jean yelled through the couples new home. It was a literal stones throw from the school the two first loved and met. The one their new lives together will now start properly in. " Scott, Where are you!"  
"I'm right here, Jean." Her doting husband said. "I was fixing the upstairs window, what's wrong, honey?"  
"He's out! They released him!" She said franticly. "The police weren't even going to tell us, but Charlotte came across the paper work and sent a letter!"  
"Jean, calm down!" Scott demanded. " Who's out?" He said as he gently placed his hands upon his scared wife's shoulders.  
"Him! That monster!" She screamed shaking. "We've got to get out of here!"  
"What! It's only been a few months!" Scott said now worried. " How could this have happened!"  
"Th.. The letter said that he'd been bonded by some sympathizer!" Jean stuttered. "What are we going to do? Your shoulder is still broken and I still can't use my powers unless the bracelets shut off, and we can't risk everyone's life just because!"  
"Jean, I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe!" Scott vowed.  
"I.. I just don't know if I can go through this again. We've saved the world several dozen times, Scott." Jean said as she started to weep. "Yet, because we are mutants, we've got no rights. We can be slaughtered and hunted like animals, Scott, and no one stops it! No one will stop him!"  
"Shh, baby." Scott said as he soothed his wife. "we are going to be alright. I promise."  
But, Scott Summers is worried. He knows his wife is right, he's lost her once and this man who is now a constant terror in both their lives nearly took his wife's life from Scott again. He stopped the mad man once and proved not even a truck could stop Scott from protecting he loves. He doesn't know either what he's going to do, but little does he know, Another presence is watching and waiting. This one does not give up on his projects so easily.  
"Ahh.. Bastion. Your back. Pity, and I had hoped you would have stayed put this time." The grainy and timeless voice echoes through the dark caverns serving as a lair. "You will not win this. So I swear. I should have ripped you as a suckling from your mother's freshly swollen breast and destroyed you when the chance had presented itself." His terrifying voice ripped through dank air. "Instead I used you for my purpose. I created you and by the ageless times I have lived, I shall destroy you. This I vow, Boy!"  
  



End file.
